The Twisted Game of Life
by RoseKnight
Summary: This is an altered sailor moon fic that focuses on Tuxedo Kamen


Chapter 1: Life, if you can call it that I sat atop the same building I had every night of my life for the past five years, ever since I had discovered my powers. My name is Darien Silver everyone just calls me Silver though, as for the moment I am not Silver I am Tuxedo Kamen (that's Tuxedo Mask for those who don't speak Japanese's) he is sort of my alter ego, but no mater. Ever since I discovered my abilities I have devoted my free time to helping those who need it (I know, I sound as lame as the rest of the Batman and Superman universe but its what I truly want to do). So night after sleepless night I ghost my way around the city (in a tuxedo, cape, and mask mind you) looking for those who would make life unpleasant for the rest of humanity. "NO LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE!" I looked from my perch to see a man about to be relieved of all of his cash and most likely his life. "*Sigh* Hero time" I jumped from the building and landed in the alley behind the scene I had just witnessed, I faded and appeared behind the attacker and clocked him hard over the head as hard as I could over the head. He fell straight to the ground for a little nap, I looked to the half dazed man "You alright?" I asked him, he looked at me with a bit of shock weather it was from almost being mugged or the sight of me I wasn't sure but he managed to nod slowly. "You should be more careful if you're going to walk around at this hour, take care in the future". I tipped my head in a slight nod and vanished from sight, I took a look at my watch and noticed that it was getting on to five in the morning so I decided I had better stop playing hero and get my ass home before my parents found out I was gone. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING OUT THERE ALL YOU EARLY BIRDS THIS IS MOE MAN IN THE MORNING HERE TO HELP YOU GET THROUGH THIS BRIGHT AND SUNNY MONDAY MORNING!" I reached a lazy hand over picked up the annoying noise and threw it at the wall. The horrid noise stopped but it had done its evil deed and woken me up, so I rolled my jellied carcass out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. After that I wondered my lazy ass downstairs, picked up my bag and took off for school. I landed on the roof and took the east entrance into the school it was early so I wouldn't be seen. I made my way through the early morning mess of people to the library got my usual place in the back, cracked open a book and commenced with my so called school day. As my first class was nearing its end I was approached by some of the other creepy people I knew from the school, "Hey Silver, how's it hangin?" I looked up from my book to see Jack and his best friend Sarah giving me those annoying Monday cheery grins, so I decided to do the polite thing and gave him the finger and went back to reading. "That well huh?" He smirked "Well you can at least say hello to Sarah, she gets so upset when your not nice to her" I rolled my eyes and kept reading not really being in the mood for any of this today. "Well good morning to you to Silv" this from Sarah again way too bright and chipper for a Monday fucking morning. I looked up and gave her the nicest smile I could and said "good morning to you to cup cake" she glared at me and stomped off toward the fiction section. She always wore black and white stripped shirts or pants it altered depending on the day of the week; today it was a black and white stripped shirt hence the cup cake comment she hated when I called her that. "I will never understand why you have to be so mean to her on Mondays man, she really is a nice girl you know, and between you and me I think she is into you." I set the book down and gave him the one raised brow look "What the fuck are you talking about man?" He grinned at me again "You know man, the way she is always staring at you in math, when you show up that is, and the way she calls you Silv." I waved him off, which was a sign I wasn't in the mood to deal with such matters, besides, the bell had rung and I was actually going to go to history today, I needed a nap anyway. I was my usual fifteen minutes late to history and was given another detention if I added it to my list it made 210 I think I lost count quite sometime ago. I took my seat in the back and laid my head down for a nap, like always I slept all the way through history and through passing period. So I decided to skip math today and just go home I had work to do that was more important than school anyway. I took off for home landing a good mile away so as not to be seen both because I was flying and also because I was ditching class. I walked the rest of the way to my house and went in via my window so as not to be seen by the neighbors. I turned on my computer and flopped down into the chair, I brought up my usual program, which I used to trace the occurrences of dark activities. That encompasses everything from crimes to outside actions I.E. Demons, Vampires, Monsters, etc, right now I was tracing the activities of a self appointed queen who calls herself Marsha she has been sending her minions and monsters out into the city to cause problems and bring it under her control. She is one of those "first such and such a place...then, THE WORLD!" your classic weirdo that actually thought they could take over the planet that easily, I entered last nights activities into the data base and got only three matches for her. This is good and bad at the same time, good for obvious reasons, bad because she is quieting down and that means one of two things, One: she has taken a hint and given up or, Two: She is planning something on a grand scale. Sadly I am a firm believer in the second option, crazy fuckers are rarely so easily beaten down, I spent the next several hours working on her pattern and using what little knowledge I had to predict where her next monster would rear its ugly head. Around ten I decided it was time to go to work, I changed into Tuxedo Kamen and headed out my window the same as I had come in, I went to my favorite perch which was building in the middle of down town it wasn't the highest one or a church but it did just fine. If the information I had was accurate there would be a monster attack sometime within the next hour, I actually found myself hoping that I would be wrong.  
  
Chapter 2: The Trap  
I sat on that ledge for over three hours and not a sound was made in any part of the city, I began to think that perhaps I was wrong and that maybe Marsha had in fact taken a hint and backed the hell off, that thought appealed to be greatly. No more Tuxedo Kamen, no more reason to go out night after night and fight things that I have no business fighting I could live a some what normal life. Just then there was an explosion about a block away "Spoke to soon" I thought to myself and headed off in the direction of the explosion to see what the hell had happened, I made my way to a building adjacent the one that was currently burning to the ground. I summoned the earth from around the building, made it rise up and douse the flames, I was to late to save the building but at least it would be the only one to burn down. I searched the remains for clues of any unwelcome visitors and found several footprints that couldn't possibly be human, there was a loud crash behind me, and I turned to face what had left them and had no doubt started the fire. The creature was at least twice my height and seemed to be made of what looked like liquid fire, I stared for a moment then got my senses back realizing that this was the monster I had predicted would be out and about tonight and that meant it was time to go to work. The battle lasted only a few moments the creature fell and was vaporized as easy as the fire, with a simple crash of the earth around it I enclosed the creature in it and had no doubt doused and crushed it to death. I picked up the charred remains of the gem that had fallen off of its neck; it was red during the fight but had become black upon the creature's death, a useful trick I noticed after about the third monster attack. I crushed the gem and began to walk away when I heard what sounded like distant clapping and whistles, I didn't sense a human for miles but I felt something else, I turned quickly to see the queen herself sitting atop the building I had approached the fire from and she was indeed clapping but the whistles were in a tongue that normal humans couldn't hear, it would have been a beautiful melody if it hadn't been coming from HER!!!. The clapping and whistle ceased, then she spoke "Most impressive my masked stranger, might I inquire as to why you are standing in my way, you have caused me quite a headache, you must have a death wish" I was a bit stunned I was expecting a very angry and cruel sound but this was neither, no, this infact sounded happy over joyed almost. I thought about my answer for quite sometime before I spoke "Funny, and hear I thought I was just being a good citizen, silly me" I had hoped to piss her off with such a comment but sadly all she did was smile brighter and laugh. "Now its my turn to speak, if you plan on trying to kill me lets get on with it, if not what the fuck do you want!?" She grinned at me once again and jumped down from her perch to land no more than ten feet from me. "You misjudge me my dear warrior" she began 'I doubt that" I interrupted, I sensed her anger rise but she buried it quickly "No, no I am hear tonight to extend to you and invitation to come join me" it was my turn to laugh this time "You must be joking, ever since you showed up here I have been in your way, I have stopped every monster you have sent out and I have ruined every plan you have come up with, now tell me, why in the hell would I join up with you now?" The grin faded from her mouth and the tone of her voice became darker and with a bit of sharpness to it, "I see, so you won't even consider my offer to you dear boy?" I pretended to think for a minute then told her as politely as I could to go fuck herself. She shook her head at me and made a few tisks, as I blinked in mild confusion she jumped out of sight, I sighed and once again began my journey home having used up most of my energy in the previous fight I needed to rest. But I had hardly made it a block when the ground began to shake I thought for a moment that it might be an earthquake but I quickly ditched that idea because I knew better, as I tossed the idea the ground itself opened up and swallowed me up to my head. As I struggled to free myself I heard that same laughter I had heard before and I knew then that I had fallen into a trap, as the ground around me shifted I realized I wasn't in the ground but I had infact been swallowed by a monster of hers that she had kept in hiding until now. It quickly rushed in on me that all of this was arranged and this trap was set up if the meeting didn't go as Marsha had wanted it to, I was caught. "You should have accepted my offer my masked friend, now you will pay for your lack of vision, take him my servant, bring him to my castle lock him in the dungeon make sure he cannot escape". The creature nodded and clocked me upside the head knocking me uncontious then took off into the night with me as its prisoner. What lay ahead I didn't know and wouldn't be finding out anytime soon, all I knew was that I had made a deadly mistake this night, a mistake I would no doubt pay for with my life.  
  
Chapter 3: A test of my powers and Escape  
I awoke in total darkness except for a small light a few feet from me, I thought for a moment it had all been a dream and that I was still at home in bed the light being from my stereo. But moving my arms quickly stripped any of that nonsense right out of my head for I was bound to the wall by my wrists and ankles so I was clearly NOT! at home my head was killing me and I could barely see anything, it would take time for my eyes to adjust to such little light especially with a concussion this bad. Before they got the chance a door opened in another part of the room someone walked in with a candle and lit several torches in the room making it much easier to see although there wasn't anything in this room I wanted to look at. I now knew that I was being held in a dungeon which I now remember hearing Marsha order the monster to take me here and make sure I couldn't escape I also noticed the monster sitting in the corner of the room with it's eyes dead locked on my now motionless form. The figure that had entered the room was Marsha she walked slowly over to me and starred me in the face for a minute or two then she finally spoke "So, your finally awake huh?" I rolled my eyes which hurt pretty badly "Yeah, what of it? Why don't you just hurry up and kill me already?" She and the monster both gave out a very mocking laugh "Kill you? Now why in the hell would I do that? I'm not through with you yet" she reached up and placed her hand on my mask, which I now realized was still in place I was infact, still Tuxedo Kamen that was a relief to me because she didn't know who I was. She gripped the mask in between her index finger and thumb and tried to pull it off, with no success she pulled for a good five minutes then became frustrated, her confusion and anger showed very plainly on her face. "What spells do you have over this mask? Why won't it come off? TELL ME!" I merely shook my head and in the snootiest tone I had said, "Why should I tell you, it's a part of MY power and for me only to know" she hit me once across the face then ordered the monster to unchain me and bring me to the arena. Sadly, I was knocked out again so I got no chance to see any of where I was being held or get any idea on how to get out of here, so once again I was stuck. I awoke in a small arena to the noise of several hundred creatures, I got to my feet and looked around and my eyes landed upon Marsha who was sitting at the highest point in the room looking down upon me with that same evil smile she always gave me. She stood up and called for silence "Welcome to my arena my dark friend, we have a little competition for you" I rolled my eyes again "Great" I muttered under my breath "If you manage to survive you will be given another chance to join me and rule the world at my side, if you refuse we will give you an honorable death" I growled lightly "and what if I fail?" She gave me that awful smile again "You die." Marsha signaled to one of her minions to open several gates around me, I watched not knowing what to do or what would come out of them, several large creatures emerged from the halls and stood now before me waiting for the signal from there master to attack. Marsha snapped her fingers and the fight began, I blasted one of them knocking it across the room and dodged the other two, I didn't have the strength to beat them so I had to think of something else. As I dodged and ran away from my opponents I scanned the whole room looking to see where I was in comparison to the outside world and to see if there were any windows I could use to escape through, none of those unfortunately. I did however find that I was on the top floor of this castle and that if I could get through the ceiling I could escape, I would have to time this very carefully however for I would only have once chance at it and if I fucked up I was finished. I continued to dodge my opponents and lead them around the room until all three were behind me all the while I had been gathering energy for one final blast, as they closed in on me I turned with all the speed I had and blasted all three of them with the energy I had gathered. It sent all three of them flying into the far wall and it didn't look like they would be getting back up very quickly, I focused my powers once again and gathered up all the energy I had. I gave one last look to Marsha who was furious but had no idea what I was about to do, "Aura Smash" I shouted, my body began to glow its usual gold this being the color of my aura then in a burst of speed and strength I blasted toward the ceiling and shattered right through it breaking free into the open air and away from that horrid place. Once I was a safe distance away I slowed down to my usual flying speed and made my way home taking mental notes on the lay of the land and my location as I did so. I noticed that it was still dark out and my watch still read the same date, I couldn't believe all that shit only took one night "God what a pain in the ass!" I thought to myself as I went through my window and collapesed on my bed passing out instantly.  
  
Chapter 4: Friends but Enemies  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING ALL YOU SLEEPY HEADS OUT THERE THIS IS MOE MAN IN THE MORNING SAYIN GOOD MOE MAN TO YAH, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL THURSDAY MORNING SO GET UP AN ENJOY IT." As always I flopped a jellied hand onto the source of the annoying voice and chucked it across the room, I rolled out of bed and wondered into the bath to check myself for any lasting signs of Monday's battle. "Jesus Christ" I said as I checked myself over, finding scars and bruises all over my chest and back, the pain was long since gone but all of this still remained, they would go away in time but what an eye sore I was. I got dressed and hurried off for school, as I was finishing my latest book Sarah wondered up and greeted me with her usual kindness. I, who wasn't really paying attention responded without thinking "Morning cup cake, morning Jack" I looked up to see Sarah but no Jack, I looked about to see if he was coming up behind her or something but he was nowhere to be found. "Oops I guess it's just good morning cup cake then" I grinned an evil smile and went back to my book, she as always wasn't amused "why are you always so mean to me Silv? I'm nothing but nice to you and all you do is call me cup cake and make fun of me" I set the book aside and looked at her "Alright, Alright I 'm sorry ok? I'll try to be a little nicer to you in the future" she smiled and giggled "Any way, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to ask if you had seen Jack today?" I looked at her with a bit of confusion "What you two aren't attached at the hip anymore." She laughed at this and shook her head "For your information we aren't attached at the hip or any other part of our bodies for that matter thank you" I waved her down and told her I hadn't seen him, she turned and left. As she was leaving I noticed something on her back, it was a large burn that was coming out from under her tube top, "Hey!, what's with the tattoo cup cake?" She turned and glared at me for a moment then explained that she had fallen off her dirt bike the other night and had slide along the road, which is what caused the burns. She wondered back over and showed me the full burn that ran the length of her back I studied it closely and couldn't quite place why but I sensed I had seen this mark before only I couldn't place where. I was simply going to put it out of my mind when she noticed a mark on my "Speaking of tattoo's what happened to you?" I looked down to see that my shirt had been open just enough for her to see the bottom of a scar that Marsha had given me the night before. I thought quickly and managed to come up with a believable answer for her "Oh, I was out running last night and I ran straight into a poll that was sticking out of the ground." She looked at me cock-eyed as if she didn't believe a word of it then she "tisked" me a few times and said "you big dummy weren't you watching where you were going?" I just shrugged "I was watching but it was dark and I couldn't see very well, I'm not perfect you know" she nodded agreement "your certainly not, oh well catch you later" as she turned again it hit me. "I know" I said to myself, I remembered now where I had seen that mark before, it was the exact same mark I had left on Marsha the same night she gave me mine. I had blasted her in the back with a Dragons Fire attack and the dragon had left that same marking on her. I thought on it a moment and something else hit me "If Sarah has the same markings as Marsha that means that..." I shook my head and decided to skip class to go home to do some research I hoped what I feared wasn't true. I entered all the data I had on Marsha and crossed checked it with Sarah's I ran the check and waited. "Probability for perfect match 99.7%" these the results from my computer, I leaned back in the chair not believing that I had missed it for so long, it's been four years since Sarah and Marsha first showed up in this world. Sarah the nice a sweet exchange student and Marsha the bloodthirsty queen, who wants the world for her own, I had never felt so stupid in all my life. I not only missed the similarities and timings but I was also a friend with this horrid monster, what the hell kind of twisted game was this. I turned off the computer and went to bed, I suddenly didn't feel like going out to work, the last thought I had before I went to sleep was the wondering of what to do when Sarah found me tomorrow. Because for some reason I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid her and I was quickly running out of time to make up my mind, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 4 a.m. I had been struggling with this for most of the night and gotten nowhere I was in deep shit. I got no rest that night so I had an early jump on throwing the alarm across the room, being already dressed I grabbed my bag and left for school going much slower than usual for I dreaded the events of this day. Much to my surprise and cursing Sarah was nowhere to be found the entire day, according to my physics professor she was staying home sick today. This was both a relief and a pain in the ass because I didn't have to deal with the issue, but I wanted to get it the hell out of the way, sadly my curiosity cost me greatly because the professor asked me to take her assignments to her after school. I inched my way to Sarah's after school not really wanting to do this but having no choice, I made my way up the stairs to the apartment that Sarah lived in and after an additional ten minutes I managed to knock on the door. I heard noises inside, a small crash, then finally an eye peeked through the eyehole and a voice inquired who was there and what the hell did I want. "Well it's nice to see you to cup cake, I come all this way to bring you your assignments from Physics you take my head off? Tisk, Tisk" the door opened and Sarah stepped out "Gomen Silv, I didn't know it was you" (for those who don't speak Japanese GOMEN means SORRY.) I told her it was alright and handed her the papers and told her what pages to read in the book then turned to leave not having the nerve to do this anymore, "Wait" she said "Why don't you come in for a drink? You can help me with my homework." I groaned loudly in the back of my mind and accepted her invitation, I figured that if I didn't it would seem suspicious and if she really was Marsha I didn't need her finding out who I was, that is assuming she didn't already know. She motioned me inside and offered me a chair at her bar/counter, she asked me what I wanted to drink I said coffee or juice would be fine, she poured two cups of coffee and cracked open her text book and began to read. She looked up from the book "I know this is boring to just sit here so why don't you have a look around if you want, I'll call you if I need help" she gave me a warm smile and went back to reading, I took her up on that offer wanting to have a look about the place myself. I made checks on all the rooms and all the walls I even went into the attic and found nothing, I was concerned that I had made a mistake so I went back to my previous spot and flopped down into the chair with a bit of relief. "This wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about something, maybe the computer just has a bug," I thought to myself, then I heard it, the sound was to faint for human ears to pick up on but mine heard it loud and clear it was the sound of foot steps, inhuman foot steps. My brain registered them as the footsteps of that odd creature that had captured me on Monday they were coming from some where in the building, shit they were coming from the floor below me and I realized that most of this building infact all but this one apartment wasn't real. So I was right after all, most of the walls in this building were real but everything inside of them was just an illusion, I looked with a different form of vision to find that I had some how managed to get back to that castle that I had been trapped in before. By now Sarah had finished reading the chapter and had finished the paper work along with it, she stood up and stretched then walked over to the stereo and turned on what I recognized as Hills and Streams from the Breath of Fire IV soundtrack I thought to myself "Damn, someone else actually listens to this?" She walked back over and asked me if I wanted to dance. "But, you can only slow dance to something like this" she giggled "that's the point dummy, that's the only kind of dancing I can do" that one confused me a bit but I shook it off because I had to stay focused or else I might make a deadly mistake. I took her outstretched hand and we moved slowly across the floor in a small circle, I wondered for a moment who invented this and dared call it a dance, I shook the thought quickly knowing I would have time to contemplate it when I was dead. We continued to move slowly and she wound up resting her head on my shoulder and told me that she felt comfortable like this and wanted to keep it up for awhile, I thought I was getting away with it when I heard a very loud crash from behind me. I turned sharply to see the monster from that night staring me dead in the face, "Mistress!" it screeched "don't go near him, he is the one, the man in the tuxedo, he is Tuxedo Kamen!" I was fucked Sarah jumped from my side and landed next to the monster she was now Marsha. She looked at me through sad eyes "Is this true Silv are you really Tuxedo Kamen?" I looked to the ground and made up my mind, I nodded once as I pulled a rose from the inside of my jacket, I transformed knowing that would be the only chance I had to make it out of here alive, I then stood before her as Tuxedo Kamen her worst enemy and her worst nightmare, in one instant we had gone from school yard friends to mortal enemies.  
  
Chapter 5: The Final Confrontation  
The Illusion of the apartment faded quickly and we stood on open ground, I now saw the barrier that transported all who crossed it to this place making it look like an apartment building on that same street but we were in fact hundreds of miles away. I stood facing Marsha my weapon in one hand a rose in the other, I had made the first move now it was there turn, "What will you do now Marsha? Will you have me killed? You can't let me go, I know who you are and I cannot be brainwashed as you learned the last time we met." She stood with the same sad expression behind her eyes and on her face, "You are my best friend Silv, I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to, you mean to much to me, you were the first person to treat me civilly when I came to your school those four years ago." The monster growled and hissed "Mistress, you cannot let your human emotions get in the way, remember out goal mistress, this world is ours and we must claim it, and to claim it we must rid it of the likes of HIM!" the monster pointed to me and I made short work of burring that rose in its forehead all the way up to the pedals. The monster cried out in agony and then much to my surprise turned to dust and blew away in the breeze leaving only the trade mark crystal which turned to dust and blew away shortly there after. It was down to me and Marsha, she stared at me with a look of one who struggled with inner conflicted, I knew she was trying to decide my fate, but I made the decision for her, "This is the end Sarah, lets finish this now, one of us must fall, and it will not be me." She nodded once and her expression changed from sadness to rage, "Very well Tuxedo Kamen, let us finish this now, and when you die I shall claim this world for my own" with those final words the battle began. She sent a shock wave at me which knocked me on my ass I recovered quickly and blasted her with and energy beam which left a very nasty black spot on her shoulder and sent her flying across the open field, she jumped to her feet and charged me, I tried to brace myself but she went invisible and I lost track of her long enough for her to knock me over the edge of the cliff I now found us to be standing on. I grabbed the edge and flipped back up, I sensed her coming again and was ready this time as she came near I sent her flying once again with the hardest punch I could muster, before she could recover I leaped into the air and fired a "Rose Beam" at her, this attack sent of ten roses which surrounded the enemy trapping them behind a field of energy which then proceeded to electrocute them for several minutes. This left her stunned and bleeding, she got to her feet and blasted me out of the sky and then buried me into the ground with an attack I had never seen before, it felt like the gravity had increased to the point of liquefying my skeleton. The pain was unbearable I couldn't move all there was, was pain, I had lost the fight, with this final blow she would crush me and the world would be hers, I had failed this would be my final resting place, I closed my eyes and gave my silent apologize to the planet for my failure. As darkness closed in on me and I felt my bones begin to give way, I heard it, it was a voice, I didn't know where it was coming from, but even with all the noise of this place I heard it as if it were dead silent. I began to see a light that overcame the darkness until it was all I could see, a figure appeared before me, it was a girl in a white dress, she had long hair and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. She looked at me with a warm smile then spoke, "Tuxedo Kamen" the voice was silvery and beautiful, like music in my ears, but how did she know my name? "You must get up Tuxedo Kamen, you will not fall here, you must defend this planet, for me and for all the people of Earth you must get up." The light grew brighter and the girl kneeled by me and whispered in my ear, "You have my Heart my dear Endymion and I will give you my strength so you can live, so you can live and find me once again, I'm waiting for you my dearest prince." She leaned up and looked me in the eyes for a moment, then gave me a gentile kiss on the lips, there was a flash and I was back in reality and I found that I now had the strength to stand, I rose to my feet and tossed a rose at Marsha hitting her in her outstretched hand, this ended the immense blast of energy and dropped her to the ground. It seemed that, that attack not only hurt its target but drained a large amount of energy from its user as well, the price on pays for power, "The battle is finished Marsha, you have fallen and you have no chance to beat me, surrender now and I will spare your life." She shook badly from all the damage she had taken, she reluctantly agreed to surrender, "I will give you until night fall to be gone from this planet, and your are banned from ever returning" she nodded and began to stand up, I turned and began to walk away. I heard it only a moment before it happened, she had pulled a dagger from its sheath at her side, she put all of the strength and poisoned energy she had left in it and threw it at the back of my head, I sensed it coming and turned to met it with a rose, I threw it with all the strength in my body, they traveled for a short distance and made contact. My rose shattered the dagger and imbedded itself into Marsha's stomach, she screamed in the worst agony any creature could feel she stumbled back but did not fall. She looked up at me and spoke her final words, "Finish it Silv" I wasted no words having been angered by her cowardly act, I raised a hand to the sky and spoke the words "Rose Detonation!" the rose turned a bright red, began to flash, then exploded in a burst of energy that completely destroyed what was left of Marsha and her castle. As I stumbled into my room, exhausted and half dead, I collapsed on my bed and with a single blood tear I said good bye to my friend, I had done what was necessary, with that thought I fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 6: The end is the beginning  
I sat atop the same building I had every night of my life since I discovered my powers, I looked over the city and thought briefly of the beautiful women who had saved me from my own death, "Endymion" I said to myself, I had no idea what that meant or how she knew who I was, I pondered why she called me that but was cut short by the sound of a scream. "Hero time" I said to myself and took off into the night to save another poor soul from the dreaded evil that was always haunting this world. This is my life, this is my purpose, I am the guardian of this planet and the protector of all those who dwell on it, I am a teenager, I am a student, I am a warrior, I am Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
The End 


End file.
